


wake me up (i'm lost in a daydream)

by JaeRianL



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: Fitz is going to go insane. A week long mission, alone with the man he has feelings for, factoring in Daisy's "helpful" meddling, makes for a very stressful time.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	wake me up (i'm lost in a daydream)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaytiKazoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/gifts).



Daisy has signed her death warrant. The moment Fitz gets back to base he will be throttling her, sod the earthquake powers that could break him in two, sod the equally terrifying girlfriend who would snap him in half, she’s as good as gone once he gets his hands on her. As soon as Coulson had announced that him and Hunter would be going undercover as a married couple on holiday, he’d seen that mischievous glint in her eyes and he had imagined the worst things possible coming to life.

But nothing could’ve prepared him for this. It was like a thing out of one of those crappy Drarry fanfictions that Jemma used to make him read - okay, and that he read on occasion but in his defence, some of them were really good. She’d “accidentally” booked him and Hunter a room with one poxy bed, fully aware of the fact he has a major crush on him. And so for the entire week long mission they’ve been on, he’s not only come face to face with a half naked Lance Hunter lounging around in grey trackies on the bed every night, but he’s had to share a bed with the man and not even been able to cuddle up with him.

There are some things in life that are really not fair, and as it would turn out, Lance Hunter’s godly existence is one of them. To top it all off though, Hunter acted like the perfect husband whenever they were out and about, a perfect gentleman who always checked up on him, and held his hand, and did everything right, and lent Fitz his jacket when it was cold. It was the most frustrating and yet amazing week Fitz has ever had, and that includes the week Hunter had come into work with curly hair and he’d had to keep two metres apart otherwise he’d have been running his hands through them.

As with most things, it all comes to a head on their last night on the mission, the two of them having attended a ball together with Hunter in a goddamn tux for crying out loud. Fitz had avoided all alcohol with a passion, not wanting to potentially embarrass himself by admitting his stupid feelings, but it seems that Hunter hadn’t taken the same approach. Hence why he’d lugged the slightly taller man back to their floor, said man nearly crashing into the poor bellhop as well as trying to enter a (thankfully empty) room. 

By the time he’d managed to wrangle his partner - not partner as in, a romantic partner (he could dream), but like his mate, not as in, like, some weird fanfiction way, as in his friend, god, why is he trying to justify this to his conscience? - into their room, Fitz was out of breath and exhausted. He wondered for a brief moment if this was what teaching primary is like, because if so, he really should let his cousin know she’s more of an angel than he’d thought. Dumping Hunter onto the bed for a minute, trying to catch his breath back, Fitz had barely turned his back to the Englishman for a minute before he heard him grumbling under his breath, and when he turned back around he saw Hunter, now only wearing a pair of boxer briefs that do nothing to hide, well, him.

Choking on his tongue, Fitz cursed his luck for having gotten him into this godforsaken situation before ushering Hunter under the quilts, covering up the other man and shushing his slurred complaints. When his breaths evened out into cute little snores, Fitz began to pack up the hotel room, knowing there’s no way in hell Hunter would have been able to do that in the morning. Once everything had been sorted into their suitcases, a glass of water and an Advil having been left on Hunter’s side table, Fitz decided to bite the bullet, changing into some old pyjamas before climbing into bed with the currently dead to the world mercenary, settling on top of the duvet so as to not appear creepy. Oh well, he mused, it’s the final night, surely nothing bad could happen.

\-----

Waking up, the only thought running through Fitz’s mind was “oh no, this is worse than bad”. Because somehow during the night, Hunter had managed to cuddle up to and spoon him, bracing his arm around the Scotsman’s waist with his head nuzzled into Fitz’s neck. And while Fitz would love to relish in the warmth of Hunter’s embrace, there’s just the slight issue that the feelings he has are one sided and also the man was most likely still drunk or feeling the effects of his hangover. So with the utmost care and precision, Fitz begrudgingly extracts himself from Hunter’s arms, biting back a smile when he hears the older man sleepily grumbling to himself before clinging to the pillow Fitz had slept on.

It doesn’t take him long to get dressed and ready for the day ahead, and when he leaves the bathroom he finds Hunter in the same position as he’d left him in, he takes the opportunity to go out onto the balcony. Sliding the door shut behind him, Fitz pulls a half full packet of cigarettes and a lighter from his jacket pocket, lighting one and taking a slow inhale while he isn't around the disapproving eyes of the team. He starts thinking over the past week, of the feelings he’s been harbouring for so long, and how this week had been so hellish but so wonderful. Once he starts thinking about this, he gets sucked into a stream of daydreams of what could be between them, and is oblivious to the goings on around him.

So when he feels Hunter drape himself against his back, he nearly jumps out of his skin, accidentally dropping cigarette ash on his hands and cursing at the white hot pain. Turning his head slightly, he sees a very apologetic looking Hunter, the man’s face resembling a kicked puppy. Any apologies he tries to offer are waved off in seconds and Fitz soon becomes fully aware of the fact that Hunter is hugging him, no reason or prompting, and if he turned his head a little more they would be kissing, not to mention the fact that he could smell Hunter’s aftershave lingering in the air.

“What’s up mate?” He asks, turning his head back to take another drag from his cigarette and blowing the smoke in the other direction.

“I could ask you the same thing. You haven’t smoked in ages, not since Simmons’s last rant, what brought this on?”

“It’s nothing.”

He knows the moment the words leave his mouth that he won’t be allowed to get away with the very poor attempt at deflection. Hunter barely lets him take one last drag from the cigarette and stamp it out on the balcony before he’s spinning Fitz to face him, bracing the Scotsman between him and the railing. Fitz doesn’t mean to zone out, no matter how momentarily, but he’s never been close enough to see every little fleck of colour in his eyes, being drawn into the golden sparks giving way to the smooth hazel colour. The next thing he knows, Hunter is gently shaking his shoulders and Fitz looks up at him, confusion evident on his face.

“Seriously mate, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know how to tell you this,” he starts, pausing as he tries to gather his thoughts, “so maybe I just won’t.”

“Show me then Fitz, because you’ve been weird for this whole mission and I-”

He’s kissing him. Leopold James Fitz is kissing Lance Amadeus Hunter. When Hunter doesn’t respond after a second or two, Fitz pulls away immediately, mortification written across his face. Staring up at him, he can feel the tears welling up in his eyes and he hastily utters a multitude of apologies, quickly ducking under Hunter’s arms and heading back into the room. God, that must be the stupidest thing he’s ever done, and now Hunter is never going to want to have anything to do with him ever again. He’s going to have to leave SHIELD, because he clearly can’t show his face there ever again. 

Pacing around the room, muttering his plans to himself in Gaelic so that Hunter wouldn’t understand them, he fails to notice the older man coming back into the flat, determinedly striding over to the curly haired engineer. When Fitz’s pacing leaves him by the edge of their bed, Hunter pounces on him, pinning the Scotsman to the bed with a self-satisfied grin. He doesn’t let Fitz get a word in before leaning down and kissing Fitz like he wishes he had moments before, grinning when the engineer reacts eagerly, happily sighing into the kiss and whimpering softly when Hunter nips at his bottom lip. Pulling away when the need for oxygen comes to be too much, Hunter’s proud to see a very flustered looking Fitz beneath him.

“Baby boy, is this why you’ve been so off with me?” The honorific elicits a very high pitched squeak from Fitz, who stares up at Hunter, panting heavily after that mind blowing kiss.

“I, uh, yes?”

“Oh love, all you had to do was tell me, surely you knew I’ve been trying to ask you out for weeks now.”

“You, you uh, what?” Fitz asks, his mind short circuiting as he tries to understand the emotional rollercoaster he’s been on.

“That’s why Daisy booked us a room with one bed, because I’d hoped you would, you know, catch on.”

“I’m going to kill her.” Fitz growls out. “She’s known I’ve had a thing for you for months now, and not once did she tell me she knew you liked me back!”

“Well, we could do that, or…”

“Or?”

“Or, we could use the two and a half hours we have until we check out very wisely.”

With the look in Hunter’s eyes, the grin pulling at his lips, Fitz can only nod enthusiastically. They barely make it out before their check out time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
